My Almost Perfect Life
by Dreamer'sSweetFantasies
Summary: Life's decisions could only fall onto two categories: Disastrous or Fortunate. BellaXEdward. Chef Bella is caught up between her Love and Passion.
1. Preface

"You gave me all your love, but all I gave you was goodbye."

**Preface**

Life is confusing, unexpected and messy. But, in any way, we live our lives, to love and be loved. Though, love is such a wonderful and phenomenal living element in the world, it has a horrible and cruel side too, which is too impossible for a human to take the pain it cause. But, nonetheless, the awful side of love is just a part of a challenge for which two individuals' fondness are being tested.

But, will he think of it as a challenge, like I do? Will he think of it as a struggle that we have to face together, as a couple and not as strangers? There are so many questions that are swirling around my head, searching for a much clearer answer, but failing terribly.

If I could just turn back the time, I'll still be probably in his arms right now, cuddled softly yet securely with his strong grip. The warmth of his chest and the smell of his perfume will lingered off my clothes, making my head twirl. The most delicate touch of his lips will cover mine, as we plan our future together.

It was stupid of me to get jealous of the girl who'll have his strong arms around her. _Stupid, Very Stupid and idiotic of me to feel that irritating crap inside my body. _

…

_Will he forgive me for what I did? Will he love me again as he loved me before? _

_Or will I be alone once again? _

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thanks for Reading! Don't Forget to Review._  
_


	2. Infuriating Angel

**My Almost Perfect Life**

**Chapter 1: Infuriating Angel.**

Rosalie and Alice were my best friends since my junior year in high school. We all graduated in the same university in Forks and finished our degrees in New York. Rosalie, My Goddess-like best friend who could whip out guys in one single blow, Is a fashion designer and at the same time, a model for her and Alice's clothes. Alice, as well, is a Well-renowned fashion designer. She's also a famous party basher around the town because of her amusing and cheerful attitude which can bust a dull room into a wild riot. Rosalie collaborated with her and opened a fashion and accessory boutique shop. And I, on the other hand, is an owner of a well-recognized fine dining Italian restaurant named 'La Bella'.

Life _was _once good for the three of us. We got everything we could ever hope for, but of course, my friends are never _satisfied_ with that. They soon decided to settle their status for a while and began dating.

"Could this life can get any better?" Alice signed happily, as she ended her conversation with her new eastern boyfriend, Jasper.

"Jasper, Jasper, nothing but Jasper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, Kill joy! Haven't taste a hot lovin' yet?" Rosalie retort. "Why not try?"

I smug. "Ew! Thanks but no thanks."

"Shut your dirty little mind, Bells. It's not what I mean." she glared. "Well, sort of."

I, again, let out an eye roll.

"I supposed, my dear sweet brother's arrival is set before our dinner tonight." Rosalie announced, as she organized her already-filled schedule. She turned to me, as if she were about to tell me a secret recipe. "You, Bells, can go buy our dinner while we're out. Alice will be here helping you, so don't worry." then she turned to Alice who's staring blankly ahead. "Right, Alice?"

"Uh... Yeah, yeah!" she replied and continues to stare ahead. "Whatever you say."

Then Rosalie and I continued our conversation, As Alice continued her day-dream. "Your brother is coming? What about Emmett, is he moving out?"

"I have no idea." Rose muttered.

I first met Rosalie's brother when I was in senior high school. The embarrassment and the humiliation were still fresh, every time that awful memory suddenly flashes back into my mind. Seeing Edward, half naked in the bathroom with my still-innocent eyes back then, were traumatic and at the same time thrilling.

After that event, my nervousness started to rise whenever he's around. My knees go weak, whenever I saw a glimpse of his bronze hair. And suddenly I found out that I have a _bit,_ crush on him.

"uh, hello?" Rosalie interrupted my story-telling moment. "Sometimes, I think its way better to talk to the walls than both of you."

Alice and I both laughed. "Anyhow, I decided to cook our dinner rather buying pizza." I announced. "We'll just see you on your apartment"

As Rosalie nodded, Alice and I grabbed our frappe and marched out of the café.

...

Cooking with experience-less-in-the-kitchen Alice just drove me insane. She always end up burning something or spilling everything in the kitchen counter. I was mortified when she nearly burned my lasagna and over-cooked my garlic chicken.

Alice surrendered after burning another bread and set the table instead. Not long enough before Alice could finish setting the dining table, Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, burst in to the door carrying a huge luggage in his hands.

"Phew, I'm really hungry!" The usual Emmett whined, as he rubs his tummy. "Is the food ready?"

"Yes, Emmett" Alice mumbled, smacking Emmett's head.

Emmett was being followed by Jasper, who as well carrying a luggage in his hands.

"Where are Rose and our new colleague?" Alice asked, after lip-locking with Jasper.

Then we heard arguing voices in the corridors.

Annoyed Rosalie entered the room, as well- _dear heavens! _An angel tucked in a salmon polo and a navy tie.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice boomed. "Long time, No see!"

He gave Alice a charming smile in return.

As he caught my stare, I gave him a sheepish smile. Rosalie noticed our exchange of stare and decided to introduce us to each other.

"I'm sure you knew Edward." Rosalie said.

As Edward and I shook hand, the flashback started again;

'_Alice, could I please use the bathroom for a minute,' I whined, as I excused myself from Alice's make-over-crap. 'My bladder is going to burst!'_

_She gave me a disgust look and pushes me out of the door. I took advantage of my escape and ran quickly through the long corridors of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house._

_As I'm nearly close to my victorious escape, which is the bathroom, something caught my clumsy foot causing me to fall into something warm… and wet._

_I let out an ear-piercing shriek. "wha- what are- " I choked out, as I lay on the top of a half-naked Edward on the cold bathroom floor. _

"BELLA!"

"Oh, sorry… " I murmured, as I detached myself from the memory.

"Too mesmerized by my presence?" Edward's amused face point out our still-clasped hands.

My face started to feel hot, the embarrassment lingered around me while I untangled our hands.

The room burst into laughter. "Aw, Bella you're tomato red!" Said Emmett, laughing his ass off.

We started to gather in Rosalie's Dining table which is too small for us, as Emmett already occupies the half of the area.

Conversation starts, wine's aroma started to radiate and laughter began to echo… I saw Edward looked at me, a few times but I pretend to ignore it. Alice started to notice Edward's awkward stares…

"Edward, stares doesn't work, action and words do." Alice smirks. I pretend to look confuse and hide my laugh, as Edward smile sheepishly and continue to sip his wine. The conversation got the best of us, the clock ticked by without us noticing and panic filled me.

"Bella, what's with the mortified face?" asked the drunken Alice.

"Hell, Alice! It's already past 3 in the morning." I gasped. "Are you expecting me to stay awake in this time of the morning and go to work at 8 a.m.?"

She nodded and giggles, unconsciously because of alcohol. I lay in the couch feeling too sleepy and tired to drive home. I grabbed the remote in attempt to watch the television but ending up falling asleep.

...

The sun shined through the window, making my severe headache much worse. I pull over the soft duvet comforter above my head, to protect my eyes from the brightness but suddenly a strong unfamiliar scent lingered upon my nose. My eyes flew open; I was in an unfamiliar room. I began hyperventilating; I started to gather my things, use the bathroom for a bit and headed out through the door.

"Good morning, sleepy head." An angelic voice murmured somewhere. Then I saw Edward leaning on the kitchen counter, cooking breakfast. "I let you use my room last night; the couch may break your delicate neck."

I blushed but glare at him, suddenly my eyes flashed at the clock behind him; it was already 9 in the morning. I panicked again and grab my keys. But before I could march out, a strong grip enveloped my wrist.

"You might want something on your stomach before you go." He mumbled, softly and handed me a bread stuffed with bacon.

I gave him a thankful, but skeptical smile and headed out.

...

I dropped by at my apartment and freshen up before I went to work. I enter La Bella, greeted by my kind employees as I marched my way to the kitchen to find my Mom.

"Honey, Oh dear are you alright?" asked by my anxious mother.

I nodded and took a seat in front of her desk. "I'm fine."

"Bella, we got a lot of scheduled events this month. Could you do me a favor and drive to the market to buy the ingredients for those events. I've already had the list ready for you."

I grabbed the list without a second thought and pan out of mom's office. The effect of the lack of rest made my vision a bit hazy. I went inside of my car, throwing my bag at the left front seat and fastened my seat-belt. I was turning on my stupid engine, but dear heavens it won't turn on. I tried it a few times but, failed terribly.

I was about to collapse, when a heard a few thuds on my window.

I opened my door and caught a pair of emeralds boring at my eyes. "Need a lift?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

"Is it wrong to wander the town for a while?" he responds with his undeniably gorgeous crooked smile.

"How do you know were I was?"

"Oh, I was about to check out my sister's crap when I saw your car parked in front of this fancy restaurant." He chuckled. His gorgeousness flatter beneath the navy flannel blouse he's wearing. Some of his buttons were unloosened, making his sculpture-like chest even more sexier. "I never thought you could achieve such a wonderful profession, I never thought the brace-girl Bella could own a fancy restaurant."

"Is it impossible for a chief's daughter to achieve such thing?"

"No. it's just a bit surprising. I never expect the Bella that attacked me at the bathroom, before could do such thing." He joked, as I blushed deeply remembering the fucking memory.

"Shut up." I growled. I attempt to start my engine again, but nothing has change it still wouldn't work.

"I'll just give you lift, if you want to." He suggests.

Could I disagree with that pretty face? Beside his annoying personality, he makes a good driver too, I guess.

"Is it … okay?"

"Definitely okay with me." He smiled and helped me out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Don't Forget to Review.


End file.
